


Логично предположить

by AgnessaAgni



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано специально для К/С-календаря-2015.<br/>Фэм!Кирк, фэм!Спок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Логично предположить

— Мэм, — говорит Т’Спок. — С моей стороны было логично предположить, что предпринятые мною действия некоторым образом направят наши с вами отношения в… иное русло. Используя терранскую метафору.   
— Иное русло? — тупо повторяет Джейми.   
Пот с неё льётся в три ручья: эта русская «banya» и вправду пробирает до самых печенок. Тут Чехов прав. Полотенце стремится сползти к бёдрам — на мокрой распаренной коже попробуй удержи. Вся склизкая становишься, ну прям как зебуланский навозный червь!  
Ухватив полотенце одной рукой, а другой пытаясь сделать что-то с торчащими во все стороны волосами, Джейми при этом внимательно смотрит на своего старпома-вулканку. У той зелень расплывается по щекам. Это не от жары. Что человеку смерть, то вулканцу — «эх, хорошо»! Нет, не от жары.   
— Т’Спок?  
Зелень делается совсем уж яркой. Вы когда-нибудь слышали, чтобы вулканцы мямлили, бормотали, запинались и нервничали? Джейми тоже не видела. Хотя… возможно, миссия на Денебе IV? Когда еще Джейми совсем ничего не успела сообразить, а глядь — уже дырка в животе с добрый кулак. У Т’Спок ещё глаза такие были…  
— Ну?  
— Очевидно, с моей стороны было ошибкой полагать, что наши отношения, капитан, могут приобрести окраску романтических. Прошу извинить меня за мою самонадеянность.  
Теперь уже пришёл черёд Джейми заикаться и запинаться.   
— Э… то есть… Когда ты…   
Голос пропал, потом появился, и щёки стали горячие. И еще возникла щекотка где-то в области желудка.   
— Когда ты в прошлом месяце попросила научить тебя красить ногти…  
— Я прочитала, что совместное выполнение действий по уходу за телом сближает терранских женщин и является распространенной практикой для лиц, состоящих в близких личностных отношениях.  
— И когда на Дхарме ты попросила сопровождать тебя на прогулке по рынку и мы с тобой с какого-то перепугу купили ту ужасную цветастую юбку?  
Т’Спок смиренно вздыхает:  
— Традиция «шопинга» в терранской культуре. И смею заметить: нас никто не пугал, мэм, вы просто сообщили, что оранжевый цвет очень позитивен. Я в некотором роде… не разбираюсь в подобного рода одежде. Юбка действительно неприемлема?  
Щекотка усиливается. Джейми кивает, усиленно борясь.  
— На прошлой неделе ты обсуждала со мной лейтенанта Власовски. Боже, Т’Спок! Я думала, ты в него по уши втрескалась! И так ему намекаю, и сяк! А он смотрит на меня как на дуру!  
Т’Спок делается просто траурной.  
— На странице сто пятьдесят три по «Введению в Терранскую культуру» указано, что обсуждение представителей противоположного пола является неотъемлемой частью терранского дружеского общения.  
Джейми чувствует, что прям сейчас лопнет, если попробует сдержаться. Клингон побери, лопнет!   
И она не сдерживается: смеётся, смеётся до слёз, утирает их, швыркает носом, полотенце едет уже куда-то к ногам.   
Т’Спок больше не зеленеет. Наоборот, белеет настолько, что Джейми делается страшно и неловко. Смех замирает.  
— Т’Спок.... — беспомощно говорит Джейми. Смотрит, смотрит.  
Еще беспомощней шепчет:  
— Тогда, на Денебе IV, это ведь ты меня поцеловала? Я думала, мне приглючилось. У Боунза забористые гипошприцы.   
Т’Спок упорно молчит.  
У Джейми в груди поднимается лёгкое, как воздушный шар или леденец с Карими, чувство. В нём уйма от обычной джейминой бесшабашности (как перед прыжком с транспортной платформы на Вулкане), много — от нежности, к которой Джейми вообще-то не склонна. Ещё больше — от восторга. Но самую малость всё-таки есть — неуверенность. И неловкость?  
Джейми никогда не краснеет. Она это знает точно.  
Она улыбается и говорит:  
— Я тогда не распробовала. Это несправедливо, правда?  
Притягивает к себе Т’Спок, но не целует. Упирается лбом в её лоб и так смотрит в глаза. Теперь она видит всё очень хорошо.  
Всё-всё видит.  
Целует только потом.


End file.
